


ultra-violet

by jackgyeoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A click of the safety on a gun and then a voice, “Don’t move.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>With a maniacal dictator after them, and their only means of defense destroyed, the Legends team make the decision to travel through a pocket in the time vortex to another world, a world with a weapon still in tact. Knowing a doppelganger exists, is different from being faced with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ultra-violet

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi-chaptered fic for LOT. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings for canon violence, and past traumas.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own!

 

**i.**

A click of the safety on a gun and then a voice, “Don’t move.”

Leonard pauses. Now, this is unexpected. The homeowners hadn’t been here when he first arrived on their property, and he definitely hadn’t expected them to be packing. Her counterpart certainly wouldn’t. But, he muses, this is a different world.

The hunt for Vandal Savage was always going be difficult, but Leonard doubts Rip had expected the destruction of the only blade that could defeat the immortal tyrant. Although secured away, the blade had been cracked, splintered, and left ultimately useless. A pocket in a time vortex had given Rip the idea – the blade from their world is no more useful than an antique pocket knife, but what about from another?

Honestly, the idea of another world – Earth 3, Rip called it – seemed ridiculous to Leonard, and stepping out of the ship had been surreal, because everything had looked so normal. Mick had muttered something about how English might just be delusional, and Leonard agreed – at least until they’d laid eyes on who was currently in possession of the weapon they needed.

He’d come alone so to limit the chances of causalities, but he is starting to think that wouldn’t have mattered.

In his ear, he can hear Sara hissing _what’s going on?_ and Mick demanding that he _answer arsehole_. Not that he can give them an update right now.

Glancing over his shoulder, he can see her. Kendra watches him with a harsh gaze, a line to her lips. The hold on her gun is unwavering, comfortable even, and there’s something about it that makes Leonard twitch for his coldgun at his hip. He resists though, straightens his back and drawls, “Now, there’s no need for that.”

His voice, it seems, is enough to make Kendra pause. Her face twists with confusion, but the gun doesn’t lower. Smart, Leonard thinks. “What are you doing here Leo?”

“Can’t I come and visit an old friend?” he muses.

“A little early for dinner, so I repeat,” she says, “What are you doing here?”

He doesn’t answer, turns to block the blade from her view, and takes her in. They look the same, his Kendra Saunders and this one, but behind the gun and the stretch of her arms, sat a swollen belly. Pregnant.

“Like I said, just visiting,” he gives a shrug, and the raise of his arm gives him the cover he needs.

Kendra makes an unimpressed noise. Leonard smiles, charming, as she considers him. When she shots him, he shouldn’t be surprised – no matter the world, he doubted Kendra would ever fall for his considerable charm.

The impact presses his back to the pedestal. There is nothing for a moment, and then pain blossoms, spreads from his shoulder to his arms to his fingers, across his chest, down to his stomach, into his head. He jams his palm into the injury, feels the way that the skin gives beneath and feels the blood, warm and sticky, spill over his fingers. He grunts, the only sound he will allow himself to make, and he teeters when he attempts to right himself. He’s been shot before, nothing new. He is aware that a shoulder shot is nothing life threatening – he’s had bullet imbedded into his flesh before and been able to walk away with diamonds in his pockets – just as he knows that this is a warning.

In his ear, voices are merging together, the team talking too fast, shouting over each other. In the end, he lets the dizziness takeover and block them out, because he hasn’t the energy to deal with them.

His vision blurred, he can see the figure of Kendra getting closer. The butt of the gun presses cold against the soft side of his stomach, and he feels her fingers against his ear. The muffled voice disappear entirely then.

“Who are you really?” she asks.

“Leonard Snart.”

She digs the gun in roughly. “The truth.”

“It is the truth, it is the truth,” Leonard insists, irritated. “I’m Leonard Snart.” He hesitates and then, “Just not the Leonard Snart from this world.”

“Oh yeah?” Kendra is mocking him, he knows that, but he pushes on anyway.

He tells her everything he can. The pain in his shoulder is uncomfortable, pulsing and insistent in how it doesn’t want to be forgotten, and makes it hard to breathe at times, so the words come out short and gritted. Kendra doesn’t move, and the gun doesn’t pull back from where it has been pushed, but she listens. It’s a feat, Leonard thinks, because even knowing the truth, the words land on the wrong side of believable.

She’s going to shot me again, he thinks, and sighs at the inevitability.

“Another world?” Kendra summarises, suspicion in her voice, “That’s the best story you can come up with?”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t believe it either, and yet here I am,” Leonard comments. The bleeding is slowing, and the pain has lowered to something dull but he can feel it in his temple like a migraine.

“You got a way to prove it?” she asks, and gets the answer, “Why don’t you ask yourself?” He gestured to the ear piece she had taken, still held tightly in her hand. “I’m sure someone will be willing to pass you along.”

She takes a moment to determine whether he can be trusted. The gun pulls away slowly, albeit only just, and Leonard leans into the space he has been given. She keeps eye contact when she fumbles with the ear piece, hooks it over her ear.

“Hello?” she says, voice tight. A pause and, “Whoever you are, you better come here and get your thief. I don’t appreciate them in my house. Oh, and use the door.” She drops the ear piece, and takes a step back. She makes a show of displaying her gun, and sliding it into the waistband of her jeans. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but try anything else, and I’ll put that dagger into your chest, understood?”

“Perfectly,” Leonard draws out, and hisses his pain through gritted teeth when standing makes his wound pull uncomfortably. Kendra doesn’t seem particularly sympathetic, but she gives him all the time he needs to get to his feet.

She leads him to the kitchen and makes him sit at the island that sits in the middle of the furnished décor. She tells him not to move, and Lenard is snide when he says “you’re the boss”. She doesn’t spare him a look back. There’s a temptation to take what he needs and leaves, but Kendra’s threat lingers overhead. Bleeding as he was, Leonard wasn’t about to test her.

She returns with a first aid kit, a folded shirt and sets it on the countertop. She drags a chair to his other side to get to his arm better. She gets a half drunk bottle of dark rum from a cupboard and puts that in front of Leonard, a peace offering perhaps. “Let go,” she tells him, lifting herself onto the high chair, and he does so with reluctance. The wound weeps with nothing to apply pressure.

“I can do it myself,” he says. It’s a skill he had learnt from childhood that has served him well.

“I’m sure,” she murmurs, “Just sit still. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that this is going to hurt.”

Leonard hisses when his shirt is cut away and left hanging from his neck. He clenches his jaw against the feeling of fingers digging in, searching, stretching, and breathes out in heavy pants through his nose. His hands curl into fists – one he barely feels, so he digs his nails in there just to be able to relieve some of the pressure. He can feel when the bullet gives way inside of him, and can feel how gaping the wound is when the fingers, bullet in tow, are gone. He takes a drink then – two gulps, and then another for good luck. It burns his throat and distracts him, however momentarily, from the sting that is the cleaning of his wound.

She stitches him with ease, like she’s done this before, and it makes Leonard wonder what this Kendra Saunders has been through. He wonders if it’s anything like what they’ve been through – or will be through, he latches, because there is still so much of their journey ahead of them.

She’s wrapping his wound when the doorbell rings, shrill and sharp in how it slices through the quiet. Kendra’s fingers slow to a stop. “I guess that’ll be your friends,” she comments.

“Try not to shoot any of them,” Leonard mocks.

One eyebrow arches, and she stands. She taps the shirt she’d brought with her. “Put it on. It’s Ray’s, but it’s better than tatters.”

She’s oddly graceful in her waddle as she disappears from view into the hallway. Leonard shifts, touches his hand to the bandage and leaves a bloody stain behind. He wipes the bloodied edges with an antiseptic wipe, and obliges in replacing his shirt for a clean one as he waits for the others to join him.

It’s probably the first time the group has been at a loss for words, startled into it, and Leonard can see the way that eyes watch Earth 3 Kendra like she’s an oddity. Maybe he looks at her the same way.

There’s a strange moment of tension, no one sure where to move, what to say. Mick is watching him, and Leonard makes a point of angling himself so the man can see the bandage. All taken care of, it says.

“You can go to him,” Earth 3 Kendra says amused, knowing even, and Leonard wonders whether he and Mick are partners here as well as back home.

Mick puffs out, already big but now too much, and makes his way to Leonard’s side. There’s a concern to his stare that belies the anger in his jaw. His hand is gentle when he touches Leonard’s shoulder, fingers on the white bandage. Leonard allows the intimacy.

“It was clean, went straight through,” he assures lowly. Mick grunts and rolls his jaw.

“Your counterpart is a real sport,” Leonard says, louder, draws the words between his teeth, and his Kendra looks like she’s caught between horror and disbelief. Earth 3 Kendra hasn’t taken her eyes off the woman who bares her face.

“I could have let you bleed you know,” she reminds him, and he retorts, “And get my blood on your floor? Heaven forbid.”

She snorts, amused. “I guess thing don’t change much from world to world Snart.”

“Well, you shouldn’t change perfection,” Leonard bears his teeth.

“Ms Saunders,” Rip starts, draws attention back to him, to the matter at hand, “I’m not sure what Mr Snart has told you –“

“That you’re time travelling genocidal maniac hunters, and you’ve lost your only weapon so you’ve come for mine,” Kendra interrupts, “That about sum it up Rip?”

Rip flounders, startled. “Oh, um.”

“Like I said,” she continues, “Not much has changed.”

Earth 1 Kendra murmurs, “Enough has.” Her eyes are upon her counterpart, upon her swollen stomach. A hand is presses to cradle the bump, and it’s the first time Leonard has seen Earth 3 Kendra appear affectionate.

“For the better,” she swears, and then says, “You all look real enough. I’m inclined to believe you.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Rip looks relieved, “So you’ll –“

“ _Believe_ you, not trust you,” Kendra says sharply. She gestures with her gun hand. “Into the living room. I’ve got a call to make. And then, you’ll tell me everything. In detail. And then I’ll decide whether to shoot you or not.”

“Right.” Stein says, jerks when he moves stiffly to oblige.

Earth 3 Kendra watches when with intense eyes – _like a hawk_ , Leonard huffs at his own joke – and they line up to trudge into the space.

“Well,” Ray breaks the silence brightly, “That could have gone better.”

“Yes, quite,” Rip agrees dryly.

Jax comments, “That was surreal”.

“Yes, although the possibility of parallel worlds is a fascinating one, to actual be here and to see…“ Martin adds, trails off in the wake of his own awe.

“I wonder what the rest of us are like here,” Sara questions, and rocks back on her heels.

“I’m pregnant,” Kendra breathes the words.

“And it hasn’t affect your shot at all,” Leonard tells her.

Mick folds his arms across his chest and says, “I like her.”

“I’m _pregnant_ ,” she says again, louder this time.

“And trust me, I feel it every day,” another voice, from the door. Earth 3 Kendra is back, gun still in hand but with a phone in her other.

“Do you want to sit down?” Ray questions, shuffles away from the chair he was standing in front.

Once again, Earth 3 Kendra’s smile has a measure of warmth. “If I sit down, I won’t get back up again. Struggling out of cushions is probably the least threatening thing I can do.”

“You don’t _have_ to threaten us,” Jax tries, and Kendra’s smile is all teeth. “Perhaps. But you could be out to kill me. I’ve got to wait for back up.”

“Back up?” Rip parrots.

Kendra hums. Her eyes dart across each of them, and linger upon her counterpart. “I’m not the only one who needs to see to believe this.”

 

**ii.**

Ray gets the call on the way home from work. With Kendra on maternity leave, and taking a lot of her cases home with her (because anyone who knew her, knew that she wouldn’t be spending any time actually resting), Ray had taken it upon himself to pick her daughter up from after school club. (His daughter too, Kendra had said, just as much as Carter’s, and it meant so much). His private phone is connected to his car, and the ringing interrupts his rendition of The Beatles’ ‘I Want to Hold Your Hand’. Serene makes an unhappy noise at being interrupted, and Ray promises her that they’ll start from the beginning again after the call.

“Hey Kendra,” he greets, angles his head to say to the backseat, “Say hi to mama Ceny.”

Serene cheers, “Hi Mama!”

“Hey baby,” Kendra coos, and Ray smiles at the sweetness of the affection of the two most important people in his life. He’d never expected he’d be a part of this – with fate working against them, not to mention maniacal immortal supervillains, there had been so much stacked against them. Kendra had once said that he was her choice, and that meant so much more than destiny.

“We’re on our way home now, should be about five minutes?” he offers as an estimate.

“I know this is last minute but…something has come up. Could you drop Serene at Iris’?” Kendra questions.

Worry seizes at Ray’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

“We have guests,” she says, “Out of world guests.”

“Out of world?” Ray repeats, slower, and gets the reply, “You’ll see when you get here.”

“Ceny, how’d you fancy spending some time with Auntie Iris and Uncle Barry?” Ray raises his voice to say, overwhelmingly positive, and Serene chirps her excitement. “Yes, yay! Okay, say goodbye to Mama. You’ll see her later on.”

The call ends with a promise to be home as soon as possible. The West-Allen household is a few blocks from his own home, and it’s only when he gets to the door that he wonders whether Kendra had given them the heads up. But it wasn’t as if they’d never been short notice before – their jobs were demanding, and their friends had become their babysitting service somewhere around the time that near world annihilation had brought them all together. Iris didn’t even blink when they showed up at the door.

“Don and Dawn are in the living room,” Iris tells Serene, and the little girl cannot say goodbye fast enough. Ray still makes her linger long enough to kiss her goodbye and promises to pick her up as soon as possible.

“Thanks for this,” he murmurs to Iris.

She waves him off. “We’ve got this. Go deal with your emergency. Tell me if it’s life threatening. It might be my day off, but Barry can get around there as quick as a flash.”

Ray thinks that the lack of information makes the journey home the worst. Without Serene to distract him, all he can do is think and imagine and – Kendra didn’t sound worried, just cautious. Cautious is good, cautious meant no immediate danger. Still, he makes sure that he has the atom suit tucked into his jacket pocket before he steps into the house.

Kendra is at the doorway to their living room, and he takes long strides to touch her. Hands upon her shoulders, the top of her arms, he searches for any serious injuries.

“I’m fine,” she assures, but doesn’t try to stop him.

He smiles sheepishly. “Sorry,” he mutters. He splays his hand across her stomach in silent greeting to his child. “What’s wrong? What does out of world even meaning?”

“Meaning not from here,” she angles her head into the living room, and Ray follows her line of gaze and -

“Oh. Well then. This is,” he starts.

“Strange?” The other Ray – the _other him oh god_ – offers with a strained smile.

“Something like that,” Ray agrees, swallows and turns to Kendra with wide eyes, “What is happening?”

“Mr Palmer, a man by the name of Vandal Savage is intent on destroying the world, and we intend to stop him before he can achieve his goals,” Rip – or who looks like Rip, and talks like Rip – speaks with an authoritive command in his voice. “Our weapon is currently unusable, and so we travelled across worlds to –“

“Acquire ours,” Ray finishes.

“Since you’re not using it,” His double says. Ray stares at his own face upon another’s body for a long while, because he’s seen a lot of strange things but this feels like the strangest.

“Right,” he finally speaks, turns back to Kendra, “And you believe them?”

“I’m inclined to,” she confesses.

Ray breathes, rolls the tension from his shoulders. Clinical focus is what he needs. “Okay. I see why you didn’t want me to bring Serene home.”

“Serene?” The other Kendra says, her voice wavering. He watches her then – she looks so much like the woman he loves, he hopes this isn’t some unusual trick to bring their guard down. He would hate to have to hurt her.

“Our daughter,” his Kendra informs.

“She’s six,” Ray adds.

“I have a child?” The other Ray questions, looks wide-eyed and terrified. He wonders whether he had looked like that when Kendra had first told him she was pregnant.

“Congratulations Raymond,” Leonard drags out – god, they even got that cock-sure attitude that Snart holds in every word he forms. Mick slaps his double on the shoulder with a gruff laugh, and Ray watches himself crumble a little under it. That hasn’t changed either, he supposes.

“Biologically, Serene is Kendra and Carter’s child,” Ray says, “But…he hasn’t been around in a while.”

Kendra latches on, “Not that it matters anyway. Biology doesn’t make a father.”

It seems superfluous but Ray appreciates it anyways. His fingers stroke a thank you along the inside of Kendra’s wrists. He doesn’t let the conversation continue though, smiles brightly and says, “So, drinks?”

“You got hard liquor?” Mick rumbles.

“Rum or Whiskey?” Ray offers.

“Whiskey,” he says, just as Leonard lays claim over the rum bottle.

“Not if I get there first,” Sara retorts, and Ray watches them scramble into the kitchen thinking _that’s just the same_. Ray follows them at a slower pace, and uses his height as an advantage to get to the bottles before them. He lines shots up, and ends the battle – and it would be a battle – before it even begins.

He grabs glasses from the cupboards and places them in front of each traveller. He’s automatic in his decisions – Stein drinks orange juice, Kendra is partial to ginger beer, Jax will drink anything fizzy so it’s cola for him, and Rip has tap water because he hates the taste of the 21st century’s processed consumables.

He pauses only once, when pouring raspberry and apple juice for his double, when he catches sight of the small pile of antiseptic wipes. For a moment, he panics. “Blood?”

“That would be mine,” Leonard waves with one hand, and Ray nods. “Ah.”

He is listening to Martin – Professor Stein has been dead for three years now, and there’s something terrifying about listening to a ghost – speak about the scientific possibilities of this new discovery, when the doorbell goes.

He glances to Kendra between Jax and Sara, and watches her unsteadily push herself onto her feet. She has to steady herself on Mick just for a second, before she rights herself and makes her way to the door. Ray goes about pulling out more glasses, pouring more drinks.

 _Our kitchen is not big enough for this_ , he thinks, as the room crowds.

“Just like you Raymond, you get a home invasion and make the thief’s tea,” Leo comments. Ray takes in the man’s handless state, and feels guilt at how comforted he feels by it. Normalcy is something he’s grown accustom to, and parallel worlds as a tangible reality is just pushing too much.

“Huh, so hawk was right,” Mick huffs. He slides around his partner to reach the island, and grabs at the one of the full glasses on the table to down it.

“Hey,” Jax objects. He’s ignored of course, and there’s an irritated line to his shoulders, but no action.

Mick’s chest rattles when he laughs. “Just like the kid,” he comments.

“Yeah, well, this kid can still kick your ass.” By the door, Jefferson strolls in, hands wedged deep into his jacket pocket. When he catches sight of himself, he pulls short. When he caught sight of Stein, he mutters a curse under his breath. “I thought Mick might have been exaggerating.” Kendra comes up behind him, and he flings an arm over her shoulder to hug her when he asks, “Parallel worlds, really?”

“Still sounds like bullshit to me,” Sara appears behind Ray, and makes him jump.

“You can’t use the front door?” he sighs, and she responses with a faux innocent smile. Her eyes fall to her double, who’s straightened up to examine her. “Huh. Parallel world you say.”

Other Sara’s lips pull into a smile. “Trust me, I didn’t believe it either.”

Mick shoves in behind Ray to get to the fridge. “Where’s little spark?”

“At Iris’. Just for now,” Kendra promises, and Mick grunts his acceptance around a mouthful of cold ham.

“Does anyone else feel like they’re losing their mind?” Other Rip asks the room.

Sara laughs. “No matter the world, Rip is always a second for pulling his hair out.”

“And who’s fault would that be?” is quipped back.

“Are there any more of you – us – _whatever_ – in the walls?” Other Kendra demands.

Leo braces himself against a kitchen cabinet. “The Captain travels. He’ll drop in sooner or later.”

“Probably sooner if Gideon told him about this,” Jefferson is still eying his double, and getting watched back.

“Well, there goes my weekend plans,” Sara sighs, “Nyssa will not be pleased.”

“Weekend?” Rip yelps, “No, no, forgive me. It’s not that we don’t appreciate your…hospitality –“

“Speak for yourself,” Leonard mutters.

“- but we are on a mission. We don’t have the time to just _socialise_.” He sets his hands onto the island, the same position he falls into whenever he’s frustrated. “We’re here for the dagger, and that’s it.”

“Just like Rip,” Sara says.

“Exactly like Rip,” Jefferson agrees.

“Just can’t handle pleasantries can he?”

“Not at all.”

Rip seems to go pink in the face but whether that was from frustration or embarrassment, Ray couldn’t say. Both were just as likely.

“Fact is English,” Mick starts. He’s at Leo’s side now, their shoulders brushing, “We don’t have to give you anything.”

“The world is going to be destroyed,” Other Sara objected, and got a one armed shrug from herself. “Not our world.”

“So you’ll just let another world die?” Other Kendra objects. She looks angry, ready to get to the world ablaze – Ray’s need to soothe her is automatic.

“None of us said that,” he raises his hands in a calming gesture, “But the fact is, regardless what you say is true, you could be lying.”

“And even if you weren’t,” Kendra adds, “You destroyed your last weapon. Who’s the say you won’t destroy this one, and there’ll be two worlds left unprotected?”

“So you can try and take it again, likely get shot somewhere less pleasant,” Leo comments, his gaze upon the slight bulge beneath the arm of Leonard’s borrowed top, “Seems dangerous. Or you can wait, and prove yourself. I know which one I’d pick.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Like my writing? Hit me up on [tumblr](http://gladers.co.vu)!


End file.
